AZ Short Fic
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: D I S C O N T I N U E!
1. A is for Anggur

Well, jika kalian sudah tahu tentang judul fic ini, itu sudah Shicchi anggap bagus. Readers gak salah dengar kok. Karena Fanfic ini adalah **permintaan **dari pacar Shicchi **Terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa**. Mungkin karena sibuk dengan urusan yang namanya sekolah, dia tidak sempat menulisnya dan meminta Shicchi menuliskannya.

Yosh, enjoyed. Walaupun Fic-nya tidak sebagus milik **Terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa, **Shicchi harap bisa membuat Readers ketawa.

Bleach belongs to

TITE KUBO

A-Z short fic belongs to my koi,

**Terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa **yang diaransemen ulang-?-

**Oleh Shicchi Kurosaki**

Chapter 1

A for Anggur

Pagi itu Hitsugaya sedang beristirahat sambil memakan semangka kesukaannya diruang kerjanya. Matanya sambil blink-blink melihat kecantikan warna semangka yang sangat menggugah selera.

"Siapa yang paling cantik? Suika (semangka) lah ituuu…" kata Hitsugaya sambil berceloteh seperti anak kecil –di bankai-. Bibirnya yang kering langsung tak tahan untuk melahap semangka itu. Hingga akhirnya semangka itu dimakan Hitsugaya.

HAP! Nyam Nyam…

Suara kunyahannya mulai terdengar. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang yang bershunpo berhenti di depan wajah Hitsugaya secraa mendadak, otomatis Hitsugaya yang terkejut langsung tersedak.

"Uhuhk...Uhuk…huhohahi (kurosaki)…" kata Hitsugaya sambil menepuk dadanya.

"E…eh? Maaf Toushiro. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu jadi tersedak seperti itu," kata Ichigo panic. Kemudian dia membantu Hitsugaya menepuk dadanya. namun, Ichigo dengan dibantu kekuatan seribu badak, tidak hanya berhasil mengeluarkan biji semangka yang nyangkut, namun berhasil juga mengeluarkan stick 2 porsi sarapan pagi Hitsugaya tadi keluar -hiack-. Hitsugaya langsung terkulai lemas di kursinya.

"To…toshiro, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Ichigo sambil memegang kening Hitsugaya hingga membuat kapten imut itu blushing.

BUAKK

"JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!" kata Hitsugaya sambil melayangkan tendangan ke wajah Ichigo. Ichigo hanya meringis sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Gomen gomen, lagipula kau tak perlu memakan buah yang gede seperti itu. Kau tak perlu membelah, memotong-motongnya hingga kau bisa memakannya." Kata Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Tch… tidak ada buah yang lebih enak dari semangka," tutur Hitsugaya dengan pedenya dengan background dan sound effect ombak menghantam tebing membuat Ichigo sweat drop ditempat.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mencoba yang satu ini?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan seikat buah yang kecil-kecil namun cukup banyak.

"Hah…? Apa itu?" kata Hitsugaya o'on. Seumur-umur belum pernah dia melihat buah-yang menurut dia aneh. Ichigo langsung mengeluarkan seringaian ala Hichigo.

"Ini adalah Anggur. Enak lho, tinggal leep!" kata Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan bakatnya sebagai salesman sozis.

"Anggur? Nama yang aneh… dan apaan tuh tinggal leep?" kata Hitsugaya protes karena Ichigo telah menjelek-jelekkan semangka belahan dada-eh, belahan jiwanya -plak-.

"Inilah keistimewaan anggur, dia kecil imut-imut kayak kamu, gausah dipotong-potong, gak perlu dikupas kulitnya, tinggal lep, glek, telan, selesai." Kata Ichigo panjang kali lebar.

"Heee? Yaiyalah tinggal lep habis buah segitu kecilnya kalo dipotong mau jadi sekecil apa lagi?" kata Hitsugaya mantap. Namun ekor matanya masih melirik buah kecil itu.

'bagaimana rasanya ya?' batin Hitsugaya penasaran.

"Hey, hey, kenapa bengong? Kau pasti memikirkan bagaimana rasa buah ini kan?" tanya Ichigo campur seringaian besar. Dilain pihak, Hitsugaya membeku-padahal dia element es- ditempat, merasa kata-kata Ichigo mengenai tepat sasaran.

"Huh, aku tidak akan mau merasakan buah lain selain semangka. Ingat itu Kuosaki," kata Hitsugaya gengsi sambil berbalik badan.

"Kau yakin? Ini sangat enak lho, bisa-bisa kau ketagihan…" kata Ichigo. Hitsugaya, rasa penasaran campur gengsi berubah menjadi satu -?-, namun apa daya rasa penasarannya dikalahkan oleh rasa gengsinya yang masih me-nomor satu-kan semangka.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Kata Hitsugaya sambil berjalan keluar kantornya dengan 10.000 tanda tanya di atas kepalanya.

"Ayolah coba, satu biji saja," tawar Ichigo diiringi gelengan Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah, Kurosaki! Ini terakhir kalinya kau menggangguku dengan benda aneh yang ukurannya tidak jauh sama dengan otakmu -plak-, jauhkan itu dariku atau kau akan melihat seluruh seireitei ini membeku," ancam Hitsugaya dengan reiatsu yang tinggi.

"Yasudah, kalau tidak mau. Aku bagikan saja kepada yang lain." Ujar Ichigo keluar dan berlainan arah dengan Hitsugaya.

CCCCCCCCC

"Yo, Hitsugaya-taichou," kata Ikaku bersama Yumichika yang masih berkaca.

"Hm. Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Sepertinya sedang senang sekali," kata Hitsugaya. Ikaku dan Yumichika langsung saling berhadapan dan tersenyum lebar.

"Kami sudah mendapatkan sesuatu yang enak, praktis dan tinggal lep!" kata Ikaku sambil mengambil seikat anggur-yang diberikan Ichigo kepada mereka tadi.

"Hah? Benda itu lagi?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Yap. Ini namanya Anggur. Ini sangat enak taichou…" kata Ikaku diiringi anggukan Yumichika.

"Katanya anggur ini bisa memperkencang kulit dan bisa merawat wajahku yang mempesona, sungguh hal yang sangat indah," kata Yumichika sambil berkaca membuat Hitsugaya sweat drop.

'hmm… kurasa anggur itu tidak terlalu buruk. Baiklah, aku ingin merasakannya," gumamnya.

"Hey, Ikaku psss…psss….psssttt…" Yumichika langsung menyambar telinga Ikaku sambil membisikkan sesuatu hingga akhirnya Ikaku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku lupa. Ichigo mengatakan pada kami kalau bertemu Hitsugaya-taichou jangan bicarakan soal anggur, atau Seireitei akan membeku," kata Ikaku.

"Tapi…tapi..." kata Hitsugaya terbata-bata. Niatnya dia ingin memakan sebutir anggur itu namun Ika brothers sudah ber-shunpo menghilang.

"Yah… padahal aku ingin mencicipinya…" kata Hitsugaya.

CCCCCCCC

Hitsugaya berjalan disekitar Shinigami Academy, melihat siswa akademi yang berlatih dengan giat. Hingga dua orang wanita yang merasa familiar dengannya langsung mendekatinya.

"Taichouuuuuuuuu~" kata wanita yang satunya dengan rambut blonde ikal yang tergurai bebas, dadanya yang setara dengan gunung Himalayan menjepit kepala Hitsugaya yang berada ditengah-tengahnya akibat terpeluk tadi. Well, bagi orang lain itu adalah surga dunia, tapi tidak untuk cebol taichou-san yang satu ini.

"Lepaskan aku bodoooh!" umpat Hitsugaya yang mencoba melepaskan diri kemudian menghirup oksigen dengan rakusnya.

"Eh, gomen ne, Taichou…" kata Rangiku sambil melepaskan jepitan mautnya dari kepala Hitsugaya.

"Shiro-chan…Nyam…sedang apa…nyam…disini…nyam…" kata wanita yang satunya. Kali ini bertolak belakang dengan Rangiku yang bohai sangat –plak-

"Habiskan dulu makananmun, Hinamori. Dan Hitsugaya-taichou untukmu," kata Hitsugaya tegas.

"Nee, Taichou. Kami mau pergi ke divisi 5 mau bertemu Kurosaki, apakah taichou mau ikut?" tawar Rangiku sambil makan buah kecil berwarna ungu.

"Haaah, jangan katakan kau terlena dengan buah kecil bernama aneh itu." Kata Hitsugaya. Hinamori san Rangiku hanya nyengir inosen.

"Hai! Buah ini sangat enak Taichou! Aku sampai ketagihan dengan buah iniii…" kata Rangiku teriak ala fan girl.

"Rangku-san… psst psssstttt… shiro-chan psssstt pssssttt…" kata Hinamori juga menyambar telinga Rangiku. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Yumichika tadi.

"Ah, sou ka? Baiklah Taichou, demi keamanan Seireitei sebaiknya kami pergi berdua saja," kata Rangiku diiringi anggukan Hinamori.

"Nee, sampai jumpa Shiro-chan…" kata Hinamori

"Yap. Ayo HInamori-chan aku sudah tak sabar ingin memakan buah itu lagi, bye bye Taichou…"

"Ta..tapi…" gumam Hitsugaya terbata-bata.

"Anggur meraaah… yang selalu memabukkan diri kuanggap belum seberapaaaa dahsyatnyaaa~" kata Rangiku sambil dangdutan menuju divisi 5.

"Huhuhuhu…. Aku penasaran dengan buah itu…" kata Hitsugaya manyun.

CCCCCCC

Malamnya, Hitsugaya yang frustasi langsung masuk ke Seireitei bar club. Dia memasuki ruangan tersebut kemudian duduk di depan seorang bartender yang sedang menyajikan vodka.

"Hi…Hitsugaya-taichou? Kenapa anda kemari?" tanya seorang bartender itu, Kira Izuru.

"Izuru… aku frustasi dengan rasa buah anggur yang baru dibagikan keseluruh Seireitei," kata Hitsugaya curhat kemudian diiringi anggukan Izuru yang mengerti perasaan Taichou divisi 10 yang malang itu.

"Kucukucukucu… sini datang kepelukan mama," kata Izuru langsung OOC.

"APA KATAMU?" Hitsugaya langsung climax -plak- maksud saya, berada dalam emosi yang memuncak.

"Eh, eh, sorry Taichou. Baiklah, sebagai gantinya saya akan memberikan Taichou anggur gratis. Minumlah sepuasnya," kata Izuru yang memucat.

"HM? Kau bilang itu anggur?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menurunkan derajat -?- reiatsunya.

"Iya, ini bukan buah tapi rasanya 100% anggur lho taichou! Tinggal glek!" kata Izuru. Hitsugaya, yang nafsunya akan anggur sudah diujung tanduk langsung menarik sebotol anggur merah dalam ukuran besar dari tangan Izuru.

Glek…. Glek… Glek…

"Ummm…. Rasanya lumayan manis, oh! Tidak. Ini sangat enak, aku menyesal sudah mengatakan buah ini aneh," kata Hitsugaya.

CCCCCC

Hitsugaya yang oleng karena minum anggur banyak-banyak langsung duduk di kursinya sambil cegukan.

"Hik… kenapa aku jadi pusing begini yah?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Yooo, Toushiro! Kata Ichigo langsung masuk ke kantor Hitsugaya. Disana hanya ada mereka berdua karena Rangiku pergi dengan Hinamori ke Karakura membeli satu karung anggur.

"Hik… Ku…ro...sa…ki…" kata Hitsugaya, perlahan tapi pasti dia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Hey, Toushiro kenapa wajahmu merah? Kenapa kau berbeda? Kenapa kau..mmpppfff!"

Seluruh pertanyaan itu dikunci oleh bibir Hitsugaya yang dia tempelkan ke bibir Ichigo kemudian melumatnya. Ichigo mencoba memberontak namun dengan tenaga super Hitsugaya, dia tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

"Ternyata rasa anggur itu sangat enak… sebagai gantinya bersenang-senanglah denganku malam ini, Kurosaki…" kata Hitsugaya kemudian melumat bibir Ichigo lagi. Ichigo yang tak mau kalah akhirnya meladeni Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu…" kata Ichigo langsung memutar posisi tubuh mereka hingga Ichigo yang diatas.

Daaaaaaaaaan…..

Terjadilah ADEGAN 50 TAHUN KEATAS! Lebih baik kita akhiri fic ini daripada dibankai sama mereka berdua, -plak-

****Te*Be*Ce****

Gyaaaaaaaaaaa fic abal nan gaje ini endingnya jelek amat yah… maaf readers, karena berhubung fic Shicchi ini ber-rate T, lemonnya tidak dibuat. Kasian untuk anak yang berumur 17 tahun kebawah, masih inosen… -emangnya lu udah 17 tahun?-

For "Terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa", maafkan koimu yang gaje ini T.T -nangis Bombay- diriku tidak terlalu berbakat membuat Humor.

Ok, readers. Shicchi sadar kalau Fic shicchi terdapar beribu kekurangan, kesalahan, dan kekhilafan -?-, maka dari itu mari kita review bersama -plak-.

.

.

.

.

.

.

R e v i e w


	2. B is for Babysitter

Aigoo, kalau memang ada yang tidak merasa suka sama Fic Shicchi jangan dibaca atuh neng/pak/buk/nyak babeh. Jadi yang gak suka Shicchi harap **TIDAK USAH DIBACA okeh ^^**

Permintaan reader's yang lebih memilih fic ini dilanjutkan lebih banyak. Jadi Shicchi lanjutin**. **Karena ada yang minta supaya Hichigo dimasukin perannya, Shicchi buatin deeeh

enjoyed

Bleach belongs to

**TITE KUBO**

A-Z short fic belongs to my koi,

**Terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa **yang diaransemen ulang-?-

**Oleh Shicchi Kurosaki**

Hari ini adalah musim panas di kota Karakura. Ichigo sedang tiduran dikamarnya sambil bermain mobil balapnya yang baru ber-merek Hot Wheels yang bisa balapan di dinding. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengendalikan remote controlnya. Dia bermain santai hingga akhirnya sang kakak datang mengganggu.

"Hoi pemalas! Bangun. Ayah dan sikembar mau pergi ke kota sebelah ingin mengunjungi nenek," kata sang kakak, Hichigo Shirosaki. Sejenak Ichigo yang sedang santai memainkan mobil balapnya, karena kaget mobil itu jatuh mengenai tepat di kening lelaki tegap itu.

"Aww…uuuhh… Bukannya kita juga kembar yah?" tanya Ichigo inosen. Hichigo langsung sweatdrop ditempat kemudian menjitak kepala Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo hanya meringis.

"Bukan itu yang jadi masalah begok! Ada yang lebih parah daripada mempermasalahkan soal kembar," kata Hichigo. Ichigo menaikkan alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. Kemudian masuklah seorang kakek tua kedalam kamar Ichigo.

"Eh? Kakek?" tanya Ichigo langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Ichigo dan Hichigo cucuku yang paling ganteng (GANgguan TEliNGa), berhubung kami ingin pergi sebentar, kalian harus menjaga adik sepupu kalian yang paling kecil, Toushiro Hitsugaya." kata Yamamoto berdiri dengan tongkatnya. Tak lama kemudian masuklah anak kecil ke kamar mereka.

"HAH?" kata Ichigo kaget diiringi wajah masam dari Hichigo.

**(Warung mpok Nining)**

**WARNING: **

**OOC, muncul CRACK PAIR, semi YAOI INCEST,**

**Typo berserakan, tata bahasa jelek, don't like don't read, **

**But REVIEW!**

**Chapter 2**

**B is for Babysitter **

Hichigo dan Ichigo cengo melihat anak kecil itu. Anak itu berambut putih dengan mata emerald yang memukau.

"Etto… nama kamu siapa dik?" tanya Ichigo sambil mendekati Hitsugaya yang tertarik dengan mobilan hotwhells Ichigo.

"Hmm?" Hichigo juga mencoba mengikuti cara Ichigo. Perlahan mereka mendekatkan diri kepada tuhan eh, salah. Mendekatkan diri kepada anak kecil itu.

"Toushiro…Hitsugaya…" kata anak itu sambil memainkan mobilan itu. Karena masih lima tahun, Hichigo dan Ichigo yang mengerti bahasa balita langsung mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah Toshiro, namamu cukup aneh ya," kata Ichigo sambil mencoba menggendong Toushiro, namun yang digendong merasa tak nyaman karena telah diganggu acara bermainnya.

"Hey, ini tidaklah sesulit yang kita bayangkan." Kata Ichigo sambil mengguncang-guncang badannya hingga Toushiro juga ikutan berguncang.

"Ummgghh…." Toushiro mulai berontak. Karena acara bermainnya diganggu.

"Hey, Toushiro… kissu~" kata Hichigo yang tiba-tiba langsung mengarahkan pipinya dekat dengan Toushiro. Otomatis Toushiro memukul wajah Hichigo dengan remote control mobilan Ichigo dan-

TRASHHHKKK -bunyinya aneh-

"Remote mobilan gueeee!" kata Ichigo langsung menurunkan Hitsugaya kemudian berlari menyongsong matahari eh, menyongsong remote mobilannya.

"Uhuhu…huhu… hancur sudah semuanya," kata Ichigo sambil meratapi remote control mobilannya yang sudah hancur berantakan.

"Sabar dek, ntar dibelikan yang baru lagi," kata Hichigo dengan tangan kirinya ngelus-ngelus kepala Ichigo, sisa tangannya mengelus pipinya yang bengkak akibat Toushiro.

"Huh! Aku membeli semua ini dengan tabungan uang jajanku selama lima tahun tauu!" kata Ichigo membuat Hichigo sweatdrop.

"Jyaah," kata Hichigo nyerah.

"Ngomong-ngomong….." kata Hichigo sambil memperhatikan sekitar ruangan. Ichigo juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"DIMANA ANAK ITUUU?" kata mereka serempak sambil melihat ke sekeliling kamar namun tidak ada sosok Toushiro disana.

"Cari diluar," kata Hichigo diiringi anggukan Ichigo yang kemudian keluar kamar menuju tangga bawah. Hichigo yang sudah deg-deg-ser mulai menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil mengikuti Ichigo menuju lantai bawah.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa…

"Heeeey, Toushiro… kamu dimana?" tanya Hichigo sedikit berteriak. Ichigo juga melakukan hal yang sama, namun nihil. Mreka tidak menemukan anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya sudahlah, aku mau makan semangka dulu. Lumayan nambah energi buat nyari tuh bocah," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Hichigo mengangguk kemudian masih melanjutkan acara mencari Toushiro. Dia menggeleda semua ruangan bahkan dibawah karpet juga dia periksa –jyaaah-.

"Hmmmm, mudah-mudahan saja ayah dan yang lainnya tidak membawa semangkanya ke kota sebelah untuk dijadikan makanan di perjalanan," gumam Ichigo. Tangannya meraih gagang lemari es, perlahan dia membuka lemari es itu dan merendahkan kepalanya mencoba memeriksa semangka tapi-

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~" jerit Ichigo. Wew, jeritannya seperti cewek aja yah.

"Kenape lo?" tanya Hichigo yang kaget langsung datang begitu mendengar suara Ichigo –dia kira perempuan yang teriak-.

"I...Itu…" kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk dalam lemari es. Hichigo yang bingung langsung merendahkan kepalanya dan melihat kedalam lemari es tersebut dan-

"NGAPAIN LU ANAK KECIL MASUK KE DALAM SONO?" kata Hichigo sweatdrop ngelihat Toushiro-yang menghilang ternyata ada di dalam lemari es sedang memakan semangka.

"Pantes lu tahan di dalam. Listriknya ga idup," kata Ichigo sambil memegang kabel listrik lemari es yang putus.

"Nih anak, ayo ke ruang tengah." Kata Hichigo kemudian menggendong Toushiro.

CCCCCCCCCCC

"Huuuuh, baru aja setengah jam kita jadi babysitter Toushiro udah capek banget." Keluh Ichigo sambil tiduran di sofa. Hichigo juga tiduran di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan Ichigo. Sementara Toushiro daritadi sudah tertidur di sofa bagian tengah diantara mereka berdua.

"Kalau dia tenang seperti ini, kelihatannya cukup imut juga ya," kata Ichigo menyunggingkan senyumannya. Hichigo juga melihat wajah tenang dari Toushiro dan berpindah tempat jadi duduk di seberang sofa Toushiro. Perlahan dia mengendus-endus badan Toushiro.

"Yeah, kau benar. Dan kau tau, bau balita itu sangat harum…" kata Hichigo. Ichigo yang penasaran juga ikutan mengendus-endus bau badan Toushiro namun-

"Ught! Harum apanya? Bau busuk begini!" kata Ichigo kemudian menjaga jarak minimal 1 km- plak- dari Toushiro.

"I..Ichigo… gawat! Dia buang air! Bagaimana ini?" tanya Hichigo yang keringat dinginnya sudah bercucuran. Ichigo daritadi hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hichigo. Sementara itu, Hichigo perlahan mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya.

"Ichi-chaaaan~ aku baru dengar dari Inoue-san kalau Rukia-san itu menginginkan suami yang pandai membersihkan kotoran bayi," kata Hichigo sambil menyeringai. Ichigo bergidik.

"Be…benarkah?" tanya Ichigo diiringi dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran keluar dengan derasnya. Hichigo mengangguk. Hingga dalam tempo lima detik Ichigo sudah menggantikan popok Toushiro.

"Akulah suami yang baik untuk Rukiaaa…Hohohoho…" kata Ichigo dengan mata yang berkilau sambil bergaya pahlawan bertopeng.

"Rukia-san ingin suami yang pandai membersihkan kotoran bayi kelincinya." Kata Hichigo sok innocent membuat Ichigo terbelalak.

"What? Lu bilang kotoran bayi!" kata Ichigo protes.

"Gue belum siap ngomong udah lu potong. Tapi yaaa, bagus deh lu udah gantiin popok Toushiro," kata Hichigo.

"Kurang ajaaaaar!" teriak Ichigo diiringi tawa nista dari Hichigo.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Shitsureishimaaasuuu~" kata seorang gadis di depan pintu rumah keluarga Kurosaki.

"Yoo! Ada apa, Hinamori-san, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo langsung keluar dari pintu sambil menggendong Toushiro di depannya.

"Kurosaki-kun… whoaaaaaaa siapa anak kecil ini? Kawaiiiiiii~" kata Hinamori sambil mencubit pipi Toushiro lembut.

"Kau benar, imutnyaaa~" teriak Rukia yang ada di samping Hinamori. Ichigo hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian Hichigo datang menyusul Ichigo didepan.

"Ichi, siapa yang… eh? Hinamori?" umpat Hichigo begitu melihat tuh cewek.

"Ini adik sepupu paling kecil, namanya Toushiro Hitsugaya." Jelas Ichigo sambil mengguncang badan Toushiro.

"Waaaah, kau sudah bisa menjadi babysitter yah… hebat. Benar 'kan Momo-chan?" tanya Rukia.

"Yap. Hichi-kun juga. Pasti kalian bekerja keras yaa," kata Momo. Hichigo dan Ichigo seketika blushing dipuji seperti itu.

"Waaaah, kalau begini Rukia pasti tidak akan ragu lagi terhadapku.." kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Hal itu tidak berlangsung lama tiba-tiba saja Toushiro bergumam sesuatu.

"Maaammmaaaa…" gumam Toushiro. Hinamori dan Rukia kaget.

"Hee? Adik kecil, siapa mamamu?" tanya Rukia.

"Maaaaammmaaaa," kata Toushiro lagi sambil memeluk Ichigo manja. Kedua perempuan itu tersentak kaget. Hichigo menahan ketawa.

"Yaicks…" kata Rukia menutup mulut. Dibelakang tubuh Rukia Hinamori menahan ketawa.

"Kalau papa?" tanya Rukia lagi. Tiba-tiba Toushiro mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke Hichigo seolah-olah ingin digendong oleh Hichigo dan diapun melakukannya.

"Paaaapppaaaaa," kata Toushiro lagi sambil memeluk Hichigo manja.

"Haaaah?" kata Hinamori dan Rukia serentak.

"APA? Gu…gue bukan babeh lu," kata Hichigo tiba-tiba. Ichigo melirik kearah Rukia yang sedang memasang death glare tingkat tinggi plus reiatsu yang besar.

"Kalian berdua yaoi incest?" tanya Rukia tajam setajam silet.

"WHAT?" kata Hichigo dan Ichigo serempak.

"Hichi-kun? Aku pikir kamu normal…" kata Hinamori dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Sudahlah Momo. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan mereka yang sedang berbahagia ini," kata Rukia sambil menarik tangan Momo pergi.

"Uhuhuhuhuhu… Rukia my princess jangan pergiii," kata Ichigo. Hichigo pundung karena sudah kehilangan harga diri setelah pacarnya sendiri meragukan kenormalannya. Sementara Toushiro hanya tersenyum bahagia –dasar bocah-.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

"Terima kasih kalian berdua sudah membantu kakek," kata Yamamoto setelah kepulangan mereka. Ichigo dan Hichigo hanya mengangguk dengan aura hitam –yang masih- ada di atas kepala mereka mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa mereka?" tanya Yamamoto berbisik kearah Isshin.

"Mungkin mereka sedih berpisah dengan Toushiro," kata Isshin.

"Saa, ada sedikit uang untuk kalian berdua. Terimalah," kata Yamamoto sambil menyerahkan dua amplop berwarna coklat.

Dikamar Ichigo…..

"Yeaaaah, bisa beli hot wheels yang baruuu~" teriak Ichigo. Hichigo hanya diam.

"Heh, kenapa lu?" tanya Ichigo melihat Hichigo diam.

"Ehehehe, tidak apa-apa. Merawat anak kecil menyenangkan juga," kata Hichigo.

"Yah… tapi aku kehilangan Rukia…. Uhuhuhuhu…" kata Ichigo mewek.

"Sabar mama, masih ada papa disini~" kata Hichigo meledek membuat semburat merah di pipi Ichigo muncul.

"Sialan kau!" kata Ichigo sambil melempar bantal kearah Hichigo.

"Hey, ayo jadi babysitter lagi~" kata Hichigo semangat.

"HAH?"

*****Te*Be*Ce*****

Shicchi : ***muncul*** holaa minna-sama, what about this chapter? Good enough?

Hichigo : J-E-L-E-K! gausah sok bahasa inggris buk. Udah tau nilai jelek.

Shicchi : hueeeeeee, jahat akh ***puppy eyes***

Momo : haaaaaaaah, ada yang nangis~ hayoo Hichi-kun nangisin anak orang niih! Diemin tuuh,

Hichgo : ***sweatdrop*** jyaaah, masa' gue? Secara dia udah buat image gue jadi jelek di fic ini.

Shicchi : emang image lu udah jelek kaleeeeee~ ***esmosi* **dari pada lu gue depak dari Fic gue mending lu bacain balasan review dari readers yang baik hati yang telah nge-review fic abal saya ***mata berkaca-kaca***

Hichigo : siiip~ review pertama dari **Reka Yatsu Shin'Ichiro. **Wah, nih anak otaknya mesum yah… gue orang pertama yang ga setuju kalo Ichigo di-rape ama Hitsugaya. Ichigo is mineeeeeeeee

Ichigo : ***blush* **sompret lu! Lu mah doyan yaoi incest kalo gue kagak!

Shicchi : ***sweatdrop* **hmmm, kalo soal yaoi incest jadi kepikiran seseorang atau sesuatu, tapi apa yah? ***berfikir keras***

Hichigo : ***mencoba menghiraukan author dan Ichigo***

Hinamori: buat Reka-san Fic nya sudah di update. Keep review yaaaah.

Rukia : selanjutnya review dari **Icha Icha Paradise.** Okeh, fic udah di update. Terimaksaih sudah berkunjung, datang lagi yaw :3

Hichigo : wew, ngomong-ngomong gue suka tuh novel Icha icha paradise,

Ichi, Ruki, Hina : GAK NANYA! ***toa mode on* **

Hichigo:** *pundung* **gue dari tadi di cuekin mulu deeh

Shicchi:** *masih berfikir keras***

Ichi, Ruki, Hina : ***sweat drop***

Hinamori : eehmm! next, dari **Megumi-Is-Dee **yeaaah, ficnya udah di update… review lagi yah buuk. Kapan buat fic yang baru jeng? ***ibu-ibu arisan mode on***

Toushiro : ***muncul*** next, review dari **Hichigo Shirosaki. **Sesuai dengan permintaan anda, character Hichigo sudah dibuatkan peran di chapter ini. Keep review. ***kabur***

Hichi, Ichi : ***liat Hitsu kabur*** waaah, kawaiiiiiiii~ ***blush***

Hina, Ruki : ***manyun* **fujoshi kumaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!

Ichigo : eh? ***sadar* **baiklah, next dari **HichiRuki hater *glek*** mau tanya, anda itu Readers atau Author yah? ^_^

Shicchi : ***kepalanya berasap*** Flamer! Kyaaaaaa~ K-K-eep Re-Review…. ***aziz gagap mode on***

Hichigo : nih anak apaan sieh? Mending lu Bantu bacain review dah! ***nyengir*** neh, balesan review nya.

Shicchi : eettoo… ***liatin kertas review*** What?

Hichigo : ***nyengir lebar* **ayo dibaca! Awas kalo kagak! ***nodongin zangetsu***

Shicchi : w…well, next dari **Terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa. ** Etto, arigato atas pembelaannya dari flamer, tapi jangan berantem disini pak. Author kesayangan? Saya pingsan saja deh ***pingsan* **

Hichigo : ***cengo*** yasudahlah, lanjut dari **Jeanne Jaquez San**. Hahaha, memang tuh si Yumichika gampang amat percaya sama orang. Chapter dua sudah update.

Shicchi : ***bangun lagi*** keep review nee-chaaaaaaan o maaf kalau humornya kurang.

Hinamori : next! Dari **Megami Mayuki. **Memang shiro-chan agresif banget yah sama Kurosaki-kun…

Rukia : ***deathglare ichigo* **ternyata mereka ber-yaoi-ria yah di chapter satu… huh ***pergi***

Ichigo : hueeeeee rukia jangan pergiiii~ ***guling-guling***

Hichigo : ***hug ichi* **masih ada aku disini~ biarkan saja mereka pergi~

Ichigo : ***blush* **kakak incest pergi lo! ***tendang Hichi* **well, **Mayu-chan**, chapter dua udah di update. Keep review yah…

Hichigo : ***bangun*** ehm! Ehm! Next, dari **Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya **memang tuh bocah gengsinya besar amat, huh! Tapi adegan terakhir itu saia tidak rela! Ichigo is mineeeeeeeeeee

Hinamori : ehem…ehem… ***deathglare hichi***

Hichigo : ehehehehe, peace buuuk!

Hinamori : huuuh, emang sejak kapan ada pairing HichiHina? Tuh pairing crack banget malah ***melet***

Shicchi : itu pairing ciptaan Shicchi… ***bangga***

Hitsugaya : sialan luh author! Lu buat gue jadi anak balita terus cewe gue lu jadiin sama hollow jelek keak gitu! ***nunjuk hichigo***

Shicchi : *senyum innocent* dari pada aku buat pairing ShikiHina? Hayooooo udah beda fandom… ***ketawa setan***

Hinamori : kyaaaaaaaa~ Shiki Senri di Vampire Knight itu kan? ***bling-bling***

Shicchi : Senri Shiki punyakuuuuuuuu , ***kumat***

Ichigo : ***mengabaikan author*** baiklah **Dina Shuuya Hitsugaya**, chapter dua sudah update. Keep review yaw :3

Rukia : next, dari **Aiko-chan Lummierra** wah, pecinta IchiHitsu yah… sampai nari-nari gaje gitu… ***sweat drop*** chapter dua sudah di update. Keep review yaaaaa~

Ichigo : hah? Rukia, lo ga marah ama pairing IchiHitsu? ***kaget***

Rukia : hee? Gue mah seneng-seneng aja lu dijadiin ama siapa aja ***senym devil setelah disogok 5 juta yen sama author***

Ichigo : ***pundung* **uhhhuhuhuhu… author kejam amat

Shicchi, Hina : ***masih rebutan Shiki Senri***

Hichigo : ***sweat drop*** dasar cewek… ada gue yang gak kalah ganteng daripada Shiki Senri gak direbutin…

Hitsugaya : uuuh! Gara-gara author nih, cewek gue ikutan gaje ***mayun* **ini dia balasan review yang terakhir, Dari **Near-kun cinta anime Maleslogingetolho. **Jyaaah bener-bener dah… image gue udah ancur di chapter satu, eh chapter dua juga makin ancur.

Hichigo : gue juga OOC banget dibuat tuh author!

Shicchi : Shicchi gitu looh~ pakarnya -?- OOC, Crack pairing, dll, dsb, etc.

All chara : ***sweat drop***

Waaaaaaaaah, makasih yang udah review Fic yang sebelumnya. Akhirnya bisa update juga XD. Arigato buat yang mendukung fic ini supaya jalan terus. Etto… soal pairing HichigoxHinamori hanyalah selingan. Habis bingung pair Hichigo -cewek- itu siapa. Jadi maaf kalau ada sedikit crack pair. Pertama mau buat Hichigo sama Rukia tapi… -tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kata- yasudahlah~ intinya ini bukan masalah siapa pair hichigo kan? -Innocent-

Ehehehe, ada juga ternyata yang sadar kalau fic ini aransemen ulang begitu lihat judul ficnya XD, yah walaupun tidak sebagus disclaimer yang asli, tapi mohon review m(_ _)m.

Leave me a review o

With a wonderful love for my koihibito, and Shiki Senri.

KiryuZero Shicchi Jaegerjaquez


	3. C is for Cium?

Hyaaah, maaf kalau Shicchi telat update. Habisnya pusing tujuh keliling denger UN diundur, gak ada paket C, nilai rata-rata naik, uuuh, pengen cepet-cepet mati aja degh rasanya,

Hichigo : Buset! Kalau lo mati sapa yang lanjutin nieh Fanfic eh?

Shicchi : Shicchi matinya Cuma ampe waktu bulan April doang kook,

Hichigo : *sweat drop* jyah, nih anak… daripada stress bagusan mulai ceritanya… *mendadak bijak*

Shicchi : ah~ oke oke~ here is the Chapter, enjoyed

Bleach belongs to

**TITE KUBO**

A-Z short fic belongs to

**Terserah-lo-mau-manggil-gw-apa **yang diaransemen ulang-?-

**Oleh Shicchi Kurosaki**

"Nee, Shiro-chan~" panggil teman kecilnya, Momo Hinamori.

"Hitsugaya-kun! Jangan bilang aku nama aneh itu, Hinamori! Aku sudah dewasa," umpat lelaki itu kesal sambil melahap roti manisnya dengan ukuran mulut yang kecil.

"Aku tidak akan memanggilmu begitu, kamu belum dewasa tauuu~" kata Hinamori. Hitsugaya bergidik.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah enam belas tahun!" kata Toushiro yakin seyakin-yakinnya.

"Heee~ hontou ka? Apakah Shiro-chan pernah berciuman?" tanya Hinamori sambil tersenyum nakal.

"E-eh?" Hitsugaya bungkam. Dia sudah empat bulan berpacaran dengan Ichigo Kurosaki, namun lelaki tegap itu belum pernah menyentuh bibir merahnya. Well, sekalipun mereka berciuman hanyalah sebatas di kening.

"Hayoo… berarti Shiro-chan belum dewasa~" kata Momo sambil tertawa.

"Heee? Memangnya kau dengan Hisagi Shuuhei itu sudah berciuman apa?" umpat Hitsugaya kesal hingga simpang empat di keningnya muncul.

"I…Itu…" Momo mulai memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Hemph! Kau juga belum merasakannya kan?" kata Hitsugaya tersenyum kemenangan. Kemudian dia melihat Hinamori membuka scarf-nya yang berwarna hijau. Tampaklah sebuah kiss mark berwarna merah keunguan disitu, Hinamori tersenyum nakal.

"Aku sudah melakukannya lho!" kata Hinamori sambil menunjukkan angka dua dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"URUSAAAI! Aku akan mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku. Lihat saja nanti, bedweter Momo!" kata Hitsugaya meledak-ledak diiringi tawa Hinamori.

**WARNING: **

**OOC, YAOI, Typo berserakan, **

**tata bahasa jelek, don't like don't read, **

**But REVIEW!**

**C is for Cium?**

Emerald green eyes itu terbuka, kemudian menutup lagi, buka, tutup, buka, tutup, begitulah seterusnya saat lelaki tampan ini melihat situs-situs di website mengenai ciuman. Wajahnya? Jangan ditanya lagi, baru melihat itu wajahnya langsung merah padam seperti kepiting kelewat masak.

"Yang benar saja? apakah aku harus melakukan French Kiss bersama Kurosaki? Apa katanya nanti jika aku memintanya untuk mencium bibirku?" tanya Hitsugaya dalam hati. Dia selalu menguuk-ngutuk dirinya ketika mengingat kata-katanya kepada Hinamori. Dia harus segera mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya agar dia tidak diejek lagi. tak lama kemudian, temannya datang dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Yoo, taichou sedang apa?" tanya seseorang yang duduk disebelahnya, Matsumoto Rangiku. Kemudian wanita yang bernama Rangiku itu mengoperasikan komputer yang ada di depannya.

"Nee, Taichou. Kau tidak pergi bersama Kurosaki-kun? Dia daritadi mencarimu loh," kata Rangiku.

"Ummm… aku sibuk mau mengerjakan tugas Fisika besok," kata Hitsugaya masih mengoperasikan komputernya.

"Heee? Bukankah Taichou sudah menyerahkan tugas fisikanya ke Ukitake-sensei?" kata Matsumoto.

"Ki-kimia. Ya, kimia. Aku tadi ingin bilang kimia, tapi entah kenapa bicara Fisika, ahaha…ahaha…ahaha…" kata Hitsugaya garing membuat Matsumoto bingung.

"Hey, taicho. Kau seperti kena serangan jantung saja, berkeringat gitu." Kata Matsumoto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, aku ada urusan. Aku diluan ya, Matsumoto." Kata Hitsugaya buru-buru, hingga dia lupa MENGELUARKAN situs yang baru dia baca.

_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"Argh! Yang benar saja aku berciuman dengan Kurosaki?" umpat Hitsugaya sambil menggaruk kepalany.

"Hey, Toushiro!" panggil seseorang.

DEG! Kenapa dia harus ketemu dengan seseorang yang belum siap untuk ditemui? Bodo' ah, cuek aja.

"Hei, Toushiro! Aku memanggilmu tau!" cibir orang itu merasa kesal karena tidak mendapat respon. Yang dipanggil, bukannya minta maaf atau berbalik melambaikan tangan malah semakin mempercepat jalannya.

"Ke-kenapa dengan dia?" gumam orang itu, Ichigo Kurosaki sambil memasang ekspressi panik.

'Ja-jangan-jangan...' timpalnya.

~~~A-Z~~~

"Awaaaghhh! Gila! Baru baca satu halaman aja gue udah ga sanggup baca beginian," gumam Hitsugaya frustasi. Ternyata dia membuka situs web yang bernama Fanfiction dengan rating M yang menulis sesuatu yang hanya oleh dibaca oleh anak 17 tahun keatas yaitu Lemon.

Hellow~ lemon saudara-saudara. Seorang Hitsugaya yang terkenal dingin dan kelihatan sangat angkuh ini ternyata tidak mampu membaca adegan tersebut. Sepertinya kita sudah bisa membayangkan ekspressinya yang konyol.

Drrrrt! Drrrrt! Drrrrt!

Handphonen-nya berdering. Terlihat jelas disitu kalau yang memanggil adalah Ichigo Kurosaki. Hitsugaya panik. Dia mengambil ancang-ancang, mengambil panci di dapur dan diletakkan dikepalanya sebagai helm perang dan tutupnya sebagai perisai. -dihajar Hitsu-

Baiklah, yang sebenarnya adalah dia mengangkat telfon tersebut dengan suara datar sedatar tubuhnya -?-

"Moshi moshi.." katanya kalem.

"Hey! Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku?" tanya Ichigo kesal. Hitsugaya menepuk dahinya sendiri dan memeriksa hanphone-nya.

55 new message

Alamak...

"Gomen, tadi aku sedang ada di lantai bawah," kata Hitsugaya ngeles kayak aspal. Hayooo gak mau ngaku kalo dia baca cerita rating M.

"Yasudahlah... btw kenapa tadi siang aku panggil malah cuek aja? Aku sakit hati tauuu!" kata Ichigo ngambek. Hitsugaya hanya terkikik pelan.

"A-aku tadi buru-buru mau ke toilet jadi gak sempet. Gomen..." kata Hitsugaya ngeles again. Dia hanya mendengar kata Hm dari Ichigo dan itu pertanda kalau dia masih ngambek.

"He-hey... aku kan sudah minta maaf," timpal Hitsugaya sedikit menyesal.

"Tapi... bukankah toilet disekolah itu dilantai dua, kenapa kau malah ke lantai tiga?" tanya Ichigo. Dan sepertinya Hitsugaya malam ini harus full with ngeles.

"A-ah... etto.. itu saking paniknya tak tau mau kemana, ehehehe..." katanya ngeles. Tapi sepertinya ngelesnya kali ini sungguh tidak elit dan tidak nyambung.

"Dasar aneh! Lain kali kalau mau ke toilet hubungi saja aku. Aku bakalan nganterin. Bila perlu aku temanin di dalam biliknya juga," kata Ichigo memulai pervert no jutsunya.

"He-hentai! Yang benar saja!" umpat Hitsugaya, diseberang sana Ichigo sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aahahaha... gomen gomen." Katanya masih dengan ketawa pervertnya.

"Mou!" seru Hitsugaya blushing.

"Hm... Toushiro, aku ingin mengajakmu sabtu nanti ke taman kota, kau mau?" tanya Ichigo dengan mimik dan intonasi yang berbeda dari yang tadi.

"Baiklah..." kata Hitsugaya tanpa berfikir panjang. Diajak pacar malam mingguan euy! Senangnya dalam hati...

"Oke, aku jemput jam tujuh malam yah," kata Ichigo sambil mengepalkan tangannya sambil bergumam YES!

"Oke. Jangan telat." Kata Hitsugaya. Sepertinya dia sudah tau betul sifat Ichigo. Sifat yang identik dengan Kakashi Hatake.

"Aahahaha... ga bakalan telat buat my lovely hime," katanya gembel. Oh salah ya? Yang bener gombal.

"Hmft! Apakah penyakit hentaimu keluar lagi?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Hmmm... kau ingat? Dulu aku hanya bisa menggombal padamu saat lewat tengah malam, aku harus menunggu ayahku yang payah itu tidur, tapi sekarang... dia sedang pergi jadi bisa puas-puasin donk," kata Ichigo tanpa beban.

"Tapi sayangnya ini waktunya untuk tidur. Oyasumi, Kurosaki." Kata Hitsugaya enteng.

"Haaah! Baiklah. Oyasumi mo, Hime~"

TUP! Sambungan terputus.

'Mungkin aku akan memintanya hari sabtu saja," gumamnya. Kemudian mencoba menghapus pesan yang bejibun di handphone-nya.

~~~~A-Z~~~

Disudut lain, Ichigo hanya tersenyum bisa mendengar suara Hime-nya. Dia mulai meletakkan handphone-nya namun seseorang telah mengirimnya sebuah pesan.

**From: Rangiku-san**

**Hei, Ichigo. Kau mau mendengar sesuatu yang menarik? Dijamin berita ini membuatmu terkejut setengah hidup.**

"Haaah?" Ichigo melongo namun kemudian dia membalas pesannya.

**To: Rangiku-san**

**Memangnya apa yang menarik? Jangan katakan kalau kau berhasil membuat Ikkaku jadi gondrong.**

Dia menunggu balasannya. Setelah terlihat tulisan 1 New Message, dia langsung memukanya dan-

"HUEH?" jeritnya terkejut.

**SABTU, 19****.01 WKB -Waktu Karakura Barat-**

"Haaaah... aku tidak telat 'kan? Hanya selisih satu menit." Kata Ichigo nyengir.

"Hmph! Kau terlambat satu menit 52 detik dan delapan detik lagi dua menit jadi digabung aja." Kata Hitsugaya. Aje gile nih anak teliti banget deh.

"Gomen, gomen..." katanya. Hitsugaya hanya mengangguk dan kemudian mereka berjalan dipinggir. Taman kota tidaklah jauh. Hanya 100 meter dari sekolah mereka. Dan dari rumah mereka ke sekolah jaraknya 2km *plak.

"Pemandangan yang indah..." hanya itu yang terlintas dikepala Hitsugaya ketika melihat taman kota. Setiap malam minggu taman itu selalu ramai oleh pasangan kekasih yang sedang dimabuk janda*nih kata-kata bikin rusak suasana aja deh.

"Kamu mau makan apa?" tanya Ichigo dengan senyum yang OMG! Cuakep banget. Hitsugaya aja yang ngelihat mau muntah *ditendang. Maksud saya Hitsugaya langsung blush melihat ketampanan kekasihnya.

"Terserah kamu aja," katanya malu-malu. Padahal kalo diajak makan ke warteg manyun lima centi. Gengsi gitu lho.

"Kalau begitu kita ke warung mpok Unohana aja yok," kata Ichigo dengan cengiran nakal. Hitsugaya hanya memasang muka wat de pak.

"Hahahaha... aku hanya becanda, disana ada cafe. Kita kesitu aja yah," kata Ichigo langsung menarik tangan Hitsugaya. Kasian tuh anak ditarik-tarik. Biar cepet tinggi kali yah.

**SKIP TIME~ **

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya kini berada di taman berdua . Hening. Sepertinya mereka bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Hitsugaya melihat kearah arlojinya, sudah pukul sembilan malam.

"Mau pulang?" taya Ichigo yang melihat Hitsugya melihat jam. Kalo pulag larut malam entar neneknya marah. Hitsugaya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Aku masih mau disini," katanya sambil memeluk lututnya. Ichigo langsung menarik leher Hitsugaya dengan sikunya yang ditekuk lalu menyandarkan kepala salju itu kedadanya yang kekar.

"Hey!" refleks Hitsugaya menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo inosen. Hitsugaya memalingkan pandangannya kesamping. Rasanya malu melihat pacar sendiri.

"Gak bakal menggigit kok," kata Ichigo ngawur, lalu menepuk bahunya seolah memberi tanda 'sini-bersandar-di-bahu-gue'. Hitsugaya mengerti lalu perlahan tapi pasti menyandarkan kepalanya. Keduanya menatap langit yang dipenuhi bintang.

"Bintangnya indah..." gumam Hitsugaya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Hey, Toushiro. Kita udah berapa lama jadian?" tanya Ichigo.

"3bulan 3minggu 3hari 3jam 3menit 3detik." Katanya secara detail. Ichigo sweatdrop. Akankah malam ini jadi malam yang romantis atau malah jadi malam yang konyol, pikirnya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil menghadap Ichigo. Baru aja menggerakkan kepalanya sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Cup...

Hitsugaya terbelalak. Namun melihat mata Ichigo yang terpejam-sepertinya dia menikmatinya- dia mulai melingkarkan tangannya dileher Ichigo. Begitu Hitsugaya mulai membalas ciumannya-

"Hah?"

Ichigo sudah melepas pagutan bibirnya. Mata hazelnya menyeringai nakal.

"Kalau mau dicium, bilang saja. Gampang 'kan?" tanya Ichigo menyerigai. Hitsugaya mencoba mencerna kata-kata, maksud dan tujuan Ichigo berkata seperti itu dan...

Skak matt. Ichigo tau kalau dia menginginkan ciuman pertamanya.

"KUROSAKI!"

BUAGH!

Sepertinya malam ini bakalan berakhir konyol deh...

**22.00 WKB**

"Terimakasih sudah mengantar Shiro-chan," kata Hinamori, teman kecilnya yang satu rumah dengannya.

"Bed-wetter Momo! Jangan panggil nama itu. Aku sudah besar!" kata Hitsugaya. Hinamori hanya tertawa jail.

"Ahaha... tidak apa-apa. Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang, Jaa Toushiro." Kata Ichigo melambaikan tangannya. Kini tinggal Hitsugaya dan Hinamori diberanda rumah.

"Ne... kenapa wajah Kurosaki-kun seperti habis dipukul?" tanya Hinamori. Hitsugaya tersentak kaget.

"Ja-jatuh... mungkin. Ara, aku harus kekamar ada yang ingin aku kerjakan." Katanya ngacir lewa tangga.

"Ahahahahaha... dasar Shiro-chan," gumam Hinamori.

Ichigo sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering pertanda sms masuk.

**From: My Hime**

**Terimakasih untuk malam ini, Kurosaki. Aishiteru 3**

Ichigo tersenyum. Kemudian membalas sms itu.

**From: My Prince**

**Sama-sama Hime. Aishiteru yo, 3 3**

Hitsugaya tersenyum merona. Dia sentuh bibir yang disentuh oleh bibir Ichigo tadi. Rasanya dia ingin mengulang waktu lagi deh...

*...*

Ichigo berbaring dikamarnya. Sekali lagi, handphonenya berdering. Pertanda ada yang menelfon.

"Yooo, Rangiku-san.." kata Ichigo.

"Bagaimana?" tanya suara disebrang sana.

"Siiiiip! Tapi kau tau darimana soal itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Aahahha... tadi siang aku dan taicho berada di Lab komputer. Dan ternyata dia membuka situs tentang ciuman, aku rasa dia lupa menutup situsnya," kata Rangiku ketawa ngakak.

"Ahaha, anak itu." Kata Ichigo tersenyum.

~~~TBC~~~

Nyaaaa gomen telat update T.T baru bisa ngetik soalnya komputer rusak T.T

Okeh... tolong ripyu nya pak, buk, XD


End file.
